


Bear Necessities

by MaevesChild



Series: Through the Eluvian [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Companionable Snark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Bear Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus.  It's just cute stuff and probably sex eventually, whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Necessities

Bear Trevelyan fell asleep alone; exhausted, fretful and irritated.  They planned the attack on Adamant as best they could, but there was no way there weren't going to be losses.  Big bloody fucking losses that were all going to be on his hands and it made him sick.

_It wasn't supposed to be his job, this leading bullshit._

He was the youngest of five sons; he was never supposed to have to do anything important with his life.  More importantly, he liked it that way.  Bear did have faith, true and this entire Herald of Andraste thing was very serious.  Despite how flippant he could be, he  _did_  believe and so he did his best.  

To imagine he'd once thought about being a Templar.  But he was worthless with a shield and entirely too easily distracted for all that discipline.  And of course, he mostly wanted to be a Templar because magic and  _mages_  especially were so blasted intriguing but that wasn't really enough to make him give everything else up.

Well, that and he heard they sometimes took vows of chastity and that was  _really_  not his thing.

Even so, he managed to fall asleep with all that rattling in his head.  It was a shitty sleep though, full of demands and death and blood and there was nothing restful about it.   

He fell asleep alone, but woke up from his nightmares to find a warm, half naked body draped around him.  

If he hadn't recognized that smell, all beeswax candles and musty books overlaying sandalwood soap he might have panicked, but instead he closed his eyes again and wriggled back against that warm, comforting presence.

" _Dorian,_ " his voice was rough with sleep.  He felt, more than heard, the little humming noise Dorian made as an acknowledgment.  "When did you get here?"

He'd looked for him, well, shouted up through the rotunda after the war meeting, making Solas roll his eyes but smile at him indulgently.  The elf seemed amused by the entanglement, like they were adorable children and their games and smiles pleased him. 

"As soon as I could," he replied, tucking his chin over the bend between Bear's shoulder and his neck.  The soft curl on Dorian's mustache tickled against his jawbone.  "I went to see Alexius and it was a terrible idea." He tucked himself in closer.  Bear wished he'd been doing something more pleasant, but he supposed it couldn't be helped.  There wasn't a lot of pleasant going around these days.

"I glad you're here," he said, instead of bothering with unhelpful apologies.  He  _was_  sorry for everything that happened with his lover's former mentor, but it really couldn't be helped and they both knew that.  

_His lover._   Bear smiled to himself at that.  It was so nice to have someone warm and cozy in his bed ... it had taken a lot of cajoling to convince Dorian he should sleep here and share the space with him.  He was still hesitant about it sometimes, afraid that people would think that the evil Tevinter mage was controlling the sweet naive little Chantry boy.  

They knew it wasn't true, but that didn't stop the rumors.  Leliana on the other other hand was very effective at stopping rumors and calling in a favor or two to be able wake up in this position with this painfully beautiful man in his bed had been well worth it.

Bear rolled over, turning to face Dorian.  He loved to look at him, though being gorgeous was actually the least of his good qualities.  Dorian didn't believe that, so Bear just made due with forever telling him how handsome and sensual he was and hoping that he would hear all the other things he wasn't saying too.

Bear pressed a long kiss to the crease between Dorian's lower lip and his chin. Dorian wasn't having any of that and he tilted his face down to kiss Bear properly, working his way up to running his tongue against the too long stubble over his lip.  As much as he wanted to melt into the that sweet kiss and let the inevitable occur from those escalating touches, there was an important reason he'd looked for Dorian before he went to bed and it couldn't be helped.  Suddenly serious, Bear pulled away, hands coming up to cup Dorian's face.

"When I go to Adamant, I want you to stay here."

Dorian's expressive eyebrows drew down in the middle.  "Why?  Who's going to set demons on fire for you?"

Bear's mouth twisted.  "Solas will," he replied quickly.  "And then I don't have to worry that something is going to happen to you."

Dorian rolled his eyes as he rolled over on to his back. "Oh for fuck's sake, what are you, my mother?"

Bear sighed.   _Yes, this was going pretty much how he expected._   "No, of course not.  I just...there's no way this is going to be anything but a bloodbath.  I don't want...." He trailed off, his eyes closing and his jaw tensed.  "Look, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Dorian snorted.  "Bit late for that."  He tucked his hands under his head, all the warmth draining from his voice.  "If you don't trust me, just say so."

Horrified that's what he though this was about, Bear sat up quickly and turned, putting am arm over Dorian, palm down on the bed effectively trapping him in place.  Not that he'd made a move to leave physically, but he was pulling away from Bear all the same.  Dorian's eyes were fixed on an invisible point up on the ceiling somewhere, steadfastly not looking at Bear.

"I trust you with my life Dorian, I do it all the time."  He shifted his weight to free his hand to try to tip Dorian's face to look at him.  Dorian's grey-green eyes turned towards him reluctantly.  "I just want you to be safe.  I can't lose anyone else, and especially not you."

Dorian's face softened a little.  "I don't want you to leave me behind.  Don't you know how that feels?"

"I do know," Bear nodded.  "Two of my older brothers went to fight in Ferelden during the Blight.  Only one of them came home."

"Don't leave me," Dorian said, swallowing.  Bear wasn't even sure that they were talking about Adamant anymore.

"I'm not leaving you," Bear tried to explain.  He leaned down a pressed a kiss to Dorian's mouth.  His lips were thin and tight.  "I will come back, I  _swear_  to Andraste."

Dorian tried to smile and failed.  "Is that a special vow, since you're her Herald, your worship?"

"I'll show you  _your worship_ ," Bear chuckled.

Raising an eyebrow, Dorian did manage to smirk this time.  "You better."  He laughed, some of the tension melting away.  "Worship at the altar of Dorian Pavus.  There's a whole list of worse God options."

"Don't I know it," Bear sighed as he draped himself over Dorian and pressed his cheek to his chest.  Dorian's heartbeat was steady but fast against his ear.

"I trust you with everything, even my heart.  I haven't trusted anyone else with that before," he murmured.  "And you staying here gives me a really good reason not to die so I can come home."

Dorian wrapped his arms around Bear, kissing the mess of his ginger hair and breathing deeply.

"If that's what you need to come back, then I'll stay here  _amatus_  but so help me, if you don't come back...."  His voice caught and he shivered, tightening his arms around Bear.

"I know," Bear said, voice soft with affection, muted humor and fear he wished he could hide.  "I know."


End file.
